Game Station
A SNES/SF7/CD7 clone made in an unknown factory. I was told by a reseller that they had a high return rate on these. Comment 1: I played everything, and it was incompatible with about 10 games (I tested several hundred). Most notably, all of the RPGs work, even Seiken Densetsu 3 works (the translated Secret of Mana that wasn't released in the US). I am truly impressed with its features. The unit The Game Station is a SNES, Doctor SF7, cd-rom drive, 2 controllers, and more (read: hookups for disk drive and more). It costs $198 for the whole package; it usually costs about that much for just a backup unit, and you can't even buy a Doctor SF7 anymore. The Doctor SF7 was made by Bung, who, by the way, are not going to be distributing any backup units anymore (they stopped distributing the SF7 a long time ago). The Doctor was well known for its features, like the ability to retain its memory after it is shut off, which no other unit can do. It also has a nice GUI that allows you to easily load games or saves from either a cd or a disk (more on that later). Downsides Ok, there are a few downsides to this hardware. First off, the power transformer (or converter) which comes with the unit is designed to convert 220 V +-20% AC to 12 V DC. For those of you who don't know what that means, basically in the USA the power outlets are 120 volts, and over there in Asia and Europe they use 220 volts for their power; you need to buy a different transformer from Radio Shack. Make sure that it converts to 12 volts and it'll work great. Another downside, which you can't fix, is that there is no cartridge slot for you to backup games with. Even if you open up the machine, there is no cartridge slot inside for backing up. However, since every last game has already been backed up, such a feature isn't necesary. The cd-rom drive is the only way to put games in (unless you add a disk). The final downside to it is there is no DSP or FX support. Most people don't get these things clear though. You can play games like Donkey Kong Country, but some games like Earthworm Jim have a DSP chip. It can't run Star Fox because it has an FX chip. Basically it plays more than 99% of the games, which is really all you need. Most RPGs do not have a DSP chip; in fact, none to my knowledge do. Adding a disk drive One very convienient feature of the system is that it comes with all of the cables necessary to add in a disk drive. It only cost me $10 to pick a used one up from Computer Rennaisance (some used computer store), and it works like a charm. You can use the disks to load games or back up the BRAM (save files). Make sure you don't put the disk drive directly on the cd rom drive or it will spark. Comes with: SNES compatible console Doctor 7 with 32M RAM 700M Doctor 7 CD-ROM Drive Joypad. Connection cables. 200-220V power supply. Simply connect it to your TV and start 100% On Screen (TV) controls. Control CD Files, Memory, Downloads, Cheats, Etc. A Super Nintendo compatible, Game Doctor 7 and the Doctor 7 CD-ROM all-in-one device. Can play all your favourite SNES Rom files which were downloaded from the internet. Just use your CD-R to burn a CD with ROM files and it will works fine. PAL 50 or PAL 60 output selectable. NTSC version add extra US$15. Standard PC floppy disk drive (not included) can be connected for game saving. Category:Other Category:Browse Category:Super Famicom Category:Super Nintendo